


Zeitlupe

by BalthTheChaoticGood



Category: Das Fliegende Klassenzimmer | The Flying Classroom - Erich Kästner
Genre: First Love, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Reunions, Romance, but they're trying, implied polyamory for the adults, queer role models, these kids are bad at talking about things
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalthTheChaoticGood/pseuds/BalthTheChaoticGood
Summary: Als Matz einen Kuss zwischen Justus und dem Nichtraucher beobachtet, wirft ihn das völlig aus der Bahn - es bringt Erkenntnisse und Gefühle an die Oberfläche, vor denen sich Matz bisher versteckt hat. Aber er redet nicht darüber, und Uli macht sich Sorgen...
Relationships: Dr. Johann 'Justus' Bökh/Robert 'Nichtraucher' Uthofft, Dr. Johann 'Justus' Bökh/Robert 'Nichtraucher' Uthofft/Kathrin, Matthias Selbmann/Uli von Simmern
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Zeitlupe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JacknessofHearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacknessofHearts/gifts).



> Okay, ich bin grade einfach nur in einem Hardcore-Nostalgie-Modus im Bezug auf deutsche Kinderbücher. Es hat angefangen mit meinem alljährlichen "Die wilden Hühner"-Marathon und schwappte dann über auf das hier. Diese Fanfic ist das Ergebnis davon, dass ich Matz und Uli zusammen über alles liebe und gleichzeitig nicht aufhören kann, Justus und den Nichtraucher zu shippen, oder eben manchmal Justus/Nichtraucher/Kathrin (Justus hat zwei Hände okay!!). Jedenfalls konnte ich mich nicht entscheiden, über welches Ship ich schreiben soll, da hab ich einfach beide kombiniert. :D Ah, noch ein Hinweis: Das hier basiert auf dem Film von 2003 und nicht so wirklich auf dem Buch.
> 
> Viel Spaß damit <3

Die Sekunden, in denen es passiert, ziehen an Matz vorbei wie in Zeitlupe.

Der Nichtraucher steigt aus dem Zugabteil.

Er ruft nach dem Hund.

Justus erstarrt.

Der Nichtraucher starrt durch die kahlen Sträucher und den Maschendrahtzaun zu ihnen herüber.

Justus nimmt die Augenbinde ab.

Die beiden sehen einander an, für einen endlos langen Augenblick.

Justus, ungelenk wie sonst nie, klettert durch das Loch im Zaun.

Die beiden gehen langsam aufeinander zu.

Matz kann Justus‘ Gesicht nicht sehen, aber er sieht, wie die verwirrte, stirnrunzelnde Miene des Nichtrauchers sich langsam in ein strahlendes Lächeln verwandelt.

Martin und Jonathan tuscheln, Kreuzkamm klammert sich am Maschendraht fest und beobachtet die Szene gespannt. Matz kann nur schlucken. Sein Mund ist unendlich trocken.

Justus streckt dem Nichtraucher die Hand hin.

Der Nichtraucher schüttelt sie; sein Lächeln verblasst ein wenig.

Sie scheinen Worte zu wechseln, ein paar wenige.

Und dann zieht Justus den Nichtraucher in seine Arme, sie umklammern einander so eng wie es nur geht und – sie küssen sich. Auf den Mund.

Matz stockt der Atem. Die Zeit steht still.

***

„Wir müssten uns Ihren Sohn mal ausleihen“, erklärt Martin Ulis Eltern breit grinsend. „Er wird gebraucht!“ Und nur wenige Minuten später rasen sie den Krankenhausflur entlang, johlend und lachend, und Matz schiebt Ulis Rollstuhl vor sich her.

Er hat keine Zeit gehabt, um darüber nachzudenken. All das. Er hat auch jetzt keine Zeit – erst Ulis dramatischer Segelflug und die Angst um ihn, dann die Sorge um Justus, dass er entlassen wird und dass es alles ihre Schuld ist, und nicht zuletzt die ganze Hektik dabei, nun doch noch einen Teil des _Fliegenden Klassenzimmers_ zur Aufführung zu bringen… Es gibt wichtigeres, sagt Matz sich.

Nur glaubt er sich das zum ersten Mal selbst kaum.

Irgendwas stimmt nicht mit der Zeit. Alles ist aus den Fugen geraten seit diesen paar Sekunden am Nichtraucherabteil, und Matz kommt es so vor, als würde er immer einen Schritt hintendrein hinken. Da ist das Dröhnen in seinem Kopf, in dem Moment, wo Uli mit seinen Ballons abstürzt. Das brutale Stechen in seiner Brust, als er sich an Uli klammert, der regungslos auf diesem dreckigen Haufen Schnee liegt. Die Last von seinen Schultern, als Justus ihnen sagt, dass Uli nur ein Bein gebrochen hat und bald wieder okay sein wird. Und jetzt: das seltsame Gefühl in seinem Bauch, als er Uli aus den Chorreihen zuzwinkert und Uli ihn anstrahlt und gestikuliert: _I’m watching you, Matz._

Seltsame Gefühle in seinem Bauch waren bisher immer nur eins von zweien: Hunger, oder das ungute Grummeln nach zu vielen Leberkäsebrötchen vom Metzger gegenüber.

Nicht das.

Und wenn doch mal das, dann konnte Matz bisher immer so tun, als wäre es eins der beiden anderen.

Die Weihnachtsaufführung zieht an ihm vorbei wie im Traum. Sie singen Bach, sie singen _das_ _Fliegende Klassenzimmer_ , alle umarmen sich oder schütteln sich die Hände, wünschen sich frohe Weihnachten, erzählen schnatternd von ihren Plänen, und Matz wartet die ganze Zeit nur verzweifelt auf einen Moment allein mit Uli. Der nicht kommt. Matz wüsste nicht mal, was er tun oder sagen würde in so einem Moment allein. Und er beobachtet mit einem mulmigen Gefühl, wie alle Uli auf die Schulter klopfen oder sich um ihn drängen, um seinen Gips zu signieren. Auf einmal hat Matz den unguten Verdacht, dass nach den Weihnachtsferien alles anders sein wird – vielleicht braucht Uli dann gar keinen Beschützer mehr. Matz will gar nicht daran denken.

Und dann ist der Moment auf einmal da. Der allein mit Uli. Matz ist noch einmal zurückgerannt auf seine Stube, weil er dort seinen Schlafanzug vergessen hat, und da sitzt Uli in seinem Rollstuhl, mitten im Zimmer, während seine Eltern die letzten Sachen aus Ulis Schrank in einen Koffer packen.

„Hey“, sagt Matz und muss sich räuspern. Seine Stimme klingt so gar nicht wie er.

Uli beginnt zu strahlen. „Matz!“ Zu seinen Eltern gewandt sagt er: „Geht ihr schon mal vor? Ich komm gleich nach.“

Ulis Vater zögert. „Sicher? Geht das denn mit dem –?“ Er gestikuliert auf den Rollstuhl.

„Kein Problem“, versichert Uli. „Matz kann mir helfen.“

Nickend und murmelnd schieben sich Ulis Eltern an ihnen vorbei, und Matz fällt gerade noch rechtzeitig ein, ihnen „Frohe Weihnachten!“ hinterherzurufen.

Dann sind sie alleine. Stille scheint plötzlich unmöglich.

„Mann, hab‘ ich einen Hunger!“ stöhnt Matz. Das seltsame Gefühl in seinem Bauch ist wieder da.

Uli lächelt. „Da.“ Er bietet Matz eine Tüte mit Plätzchen an, die in seinem Schoß liegt.

Dankbar greift Matz zu und stopft sich den Mund voll, in der Hoffnung, dann nichts mehr sagen zu müssen. Er spürt Ulis Blick auf sich, aber Uli sagt nichts.

„Was für ein Schuljahr bisher, was?“ sagt Matz schließlich, als sein Mund leer genug ist, um die Worte zu formen. Oder zumindest leer genug, dass Uli ihn versteht.

Uli lacht. „Kannst du laut sagen.“ Aber dann wird sein Gesichtsausdruck plötzlich viel weicher. „Alles okay bei dir?“ fragt er und Matz unterdrückt den Impuls, die Wahrheit zu sagen – den Impuls, den er immer hat, wenn Uli ihn so ansieht. „Klar. Wieso auch nicht.“

Uli legt den Kopf schief und sieht ihn an. „Du weißt, wenn’s dir zu viel wird zu Hause, kannst du jederzeit zu mir kommen.“

„Mhm“, macht Matz. Vielleicht, wenn er genug Geld zu Weihnachten kriegt, um sich das Zugticket leisten zu können. Er hasst es, seine Eltern darum bitten zu müssen – sie können Uli und seine Familie nicht ausstehen und Matz nimmt es ihnen übel.

„Oder du kannst anrufen, wann immer du willst“, fügt Uli hinzu. „Wenn du reden willst.“

Matz zuckt mit den Schultern und isst noch ein Plätzchen. Er will immer mit Uli reden; deshalb hasst er gerade besonders, wie sehr ihm die Worte fehlen.

Uli schluckt. „Über Justus und den Nichtraucher zum Beispiel.“ Seine Stimme ist ganz leise. Früher hätte Matz das vielleicht für Schüchternheit gehalten, aber jetzt sieht er klar, wieviel mutiger Uli ist als er. Es kostet Matz nicht den geringsten Mut, einen Schneeball zu werfen oder einem Externen die Nase blutig zu boxen. Aber das hier? So einen Mut hat Matz nicht.

„Jonathan hat gesagt, das hat dich ganz schön umgehauen.“

„Quatsch“, knurrt Matz. Er vergräbt seine Fäuste tief in seinen Jackentaschen und sieht Uli nicht an.

Uli rollt ein Stück näher. „Du hast dazu noch kein Wort gesagt. Ich mein‘ ja nur, wenn du drüber reden willst –“

„Was gibt’s da denn schon zu sagen!“ Matz will am liebsten den Türrahmen treten, oder vielleicht einen Bettpfosten oder ein Tischbein, irgendwas, aber er kaut nur wütend auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Die Wut gilt ihm selbst, das ist ihm auch klar, aber es kostet ihn eine Menge Kraft, sie nicht quer durchs ganze Zimmer zu schleudern.

Uli bleibt ganz ruhig, nur seine Augen weiten sich ein wenig. „Du bist nicht – du hast doch nichts dagegen, oder?“

„Blödsinn.“ Dass Uli sowas überhaupt denken kann, ist alleine Matz‘ Schuld. „Ich hab‘ einfach nur nicht damit gerechnet! Dachte halt immer, dass Justus und Kathrin… naja. Dachten wir doch eigentlich alle, oder?“

Uli zuckt mit den Schultern. „Schon irgendwie. Aber nach allem, was Justus uns von früher erzählt hat, wundert es mich nicht so sehr. Meinst du, das ist noch ein Grund, warum so viele Eltern ihre Kinder aus dem Internat holen oder Justus loswerden wollen?“

Matz kneift sein Gesicht zusammen und spürt, wie seine Fingernägel sich in seine Handflächen graben. „Das sollen sie erstmal wagen!“ knurrt er, und es fühlt sich gut an, seine ganze angestaute Wut irgendwo hin zu schicken. „Verdammte Schweine. Justus ist das Beste, was diesem Laden hier passieren kann! Geht doch niemanden was an, wen er küsst! Und selbst wenn, dann wäre das doch kein Grund.“

Erst jetzt kann er Uli wieder ansehen; zu seiner Überraschung fängt Uli an zu lächeln. Bisher ist Matz so mit sich selbst beschäftigt gewesen, dass ihm gar nicht aufgefallen ist, wie angespannt auch Uli war. Dass Uli sich jetzt aber sichtlich entspannt, hält Matz für ein gutes Zeichen.

Und dann passiert es wieder, das mit der Zeitlupe.

Uli blinzelt ihn an.

Matz‘ Blick bleibt an Ulis Augen hängen, an diesen langen, hellen Wimpern, die er bisher nie wirklich wahrgenommen hat.

Ulis Wangen verfärben sich rosa. Er senkt den Blick und starrt auf seine Hände in seinem Schoß.

Matz muss sich plötzlich setzen. Sein Bauch rumort. Vielleicht hat er zu viele Plätzchen gegessen.

Von Jonathans Bettkante aus sieht er weiter unentwegt Uli an. Er kann den Blick nicht abwenden.

„Uli“, sagt er leise.

Vorsichtig löst er seine Fäuste, zieht die Hände aus der Jackentasche. Eine Hand legt er auf die Armlehne von Ulis Rollstuhl, direkt neben Ulis Ellenbogen.

Ulis Blick wird wie magnetisch davon angezogen.

Matz kann ihn schlucken sehen.

Er kann nicht aufhören sich zu fragen, welche Worte Justus und der Nichtraucher gewechselt haben, bevor sie sich geküsst haben. Ihm kommen keine in den Sinn.

Plötzlich liegt Ulis Hand auf seiner.

Matz stockt der Atem. Die Zeit steht still.

„Glaubst du –?“ beginnt er. Stolpert. Beginnt von vorn. „Wenn ich - … kann ich…?“

Keiner seiner Sätze hat ein Ende, aber Uli nickt, als würde er verstehen, und wartet.

Matz rückt an den Rand der Bettkante. Seine Hand ist schwitzig unter Ulis, aber es würde ihm nicht im Traum einfallen, sie wegzuziehen. Dann, blitzschnell dank seiner Boxer-Reflexe, beugt er sich nach vorn und drückt Uli einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Sofort steigt Panik in ihm auf, von der Magengrube bis zur Kehle, und er würde am liebsten abhauen, sich die ganzen Ferien lang vor Uli verstecken und im neuen Jahr so tun, als wäre nie was gewesen – aber Ulis freie Hand greift nach Matz‘ Schal und hält ihn sanft zurück.

Ein wenig kommt Uli ihm entgegen, ein wenig lässt sich Matz von ihm am Schal näher ziehen. Erst treffen sich ihre Blicke, dann ihre Lippen. Dann schließt Matz die Augen, obwohl es schon wieder vorbei ist, einfach nur, um die Zeit noch einen Moment länger einzufrieren.

***

Draußen vor dem Internat wimmelt es von Menschen. Taxis und Autos hupen sich gegenseitig an, Eltern rufen nach Kindern, die sich von ihren Freunden verabschieden, ein paar Schneebälle schwirren durch die Luft, aber dieses Mal ausnahmsweise ohne Nachdruck oder Aggression. Matz bahnt sich einen Weg durch die Menge, wünscht Jonathan, Martin und sogar Wawerka schöne Ferien, gibt die Suche nach Kreuzkamm letztlich auf und stellt zwischendurch noch fest, dass er seinen Schlafanzug nun doch gar nicht aus der Stube geholt hat. Egal. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtet er wie Justus, Kathrin und der Nichtraucher zusammen vor dem offenen Kofferraum eines Taxis stehen, tief in ein Gespräch verwickelt. Er wüsste nur zu gern, worüber sie reden.

Quer über die Straße hinweg trifft sein Blick Ulis und er muss unwillkürlich lächeln. An der rosa Färbung in Ulis Wangen kann Matz ablesen, dass Uli wahrscheinlich gerade das Gleiche denkt wie er.

Mit nur wenigen Schritten ist er bei Uli und geht neben seinem Rollstuhl in die Hocke. Jetzt, mit all diesen Leuten um sie herum, mit Ulis Eltern direkt neben ihnen, ist alles, was Matz zustande bringt, ein wehmütiges Lächeln. „Was mach ich denn jetzt nur zwei Wochen lang ohne dich?“

Uli lacht und legt ihm einen Arm um die Schulter. „Essen, Matz,“ grinst er breit und drückt ihm die Tüte mit den restlichen Plätzchen in die Hand. „Essen. Und mich anrufen.“

Das Gefühl in Matz‘ Bauch schlägt einen Salto. Die Zeit bis zum Ende der Ferien kann gar nicht schnell genug vergehen.

**Author's Note:**

> Falls ihr deutsche Kinderbücher und queere Headcanons mit mir diskutieren wollt - ihr findet mich auf [tumblr](https://theuncannybalth.tumblr.com).


End file.
